


Simple (Tipper)

by jasmynation



Series: Vividtale [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Finally, M/M, Reaper!Error - Freeform, errobar, erros mostly, errosion - Freeform, happy birthday Kuni!!, is mentioned, omg, short and sweet, vividtale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmynation/pseuds/jasmynation
Summary: Trip and Toner finally actually confess?! This story is WAY down the timeline but is canon to Vividtale. Writing it down for my dear friend's birthday (a belated gift).HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUNI YOU'VE AGED SO HAVE THIS SHIP FINALLY HAVING SOME ACTUAL CONTENT!
Relationships: Tipper - Relationship, Toner x Trip
Series: Vividtale [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Simple (Tipper)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuni_0w0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuni_0w0).



It had been a few months since Toner confronted Trip about his ‘obsessive’ behavior. Meeting Errosion seems to have been good for them both, but with everything that continues to happen, it’s been hard for Toner to figure out his own feelings.

“Hey, where you heading off to?” The dark-bone skeleton leaned back on a chair by his kitchen table, looking over to the colourful bundle of joy that seemed to be lost in thought as he stood by the door.

“Need air.”

“Still worrying about Erros?”

“... It’s not fair.” Trip sighed, staring at the door.

“Life isn’t fair.”

“It shouldn’t be like that. I know it. It could be so simple. It should be simple.”

“Come on Trip, relationships are… complicated…” Toner looks away and shifts in his chair.

“No. I don’t believe they should be. Not if they’re right.” He declared, staring right back at Toner, scanning the other up and down like he needed to read into the other’s every movement. “If you loved me, would you be okay with letting me feel like Erros feels?”

Not a second of hesitation.

“No!” Toner spat out before he could think or feel or figure anything out. He could feel his face heat up. _If I…_ he tensed, focusing on one of the legs of the tables. _Don’t look at him. Just don’t think about it. I can’t. Nope. No no no-_

“Would you want me to stick around someone that hurt me?” Trip’s voice seemed to soften, as did his whole posture, not that Toner could see that.

“... don’t I?”

“You don’t hurt me Toner.”

“I wouldn’t want to…”

“Then we’re already better than they are.”

“W-we aren’t-”

“Why not?” Trip ignored his own face heating up, he was tired of tiptoeing around this when they both knew exactly how the other felt.

What was keeping them from that one step closer? Toner didn’t seem to want these emotions from what Trip could tell. The goopy skeleton managed to look back at his best friend almost like he was lost and asking for help. The usually cheerier monster stood his ground where he was and just kept staring at the other.

“Do you ever get scared?” Toner’s voice was rough like he was on the verge of tears.

“Are you scared of me?” Trip spoke even lighter, concern written all over his face.

“Not you…” Toner wrapped his arms around himself, staring daggers at the center of the table while he rambled. “I’m… I know things have been well, I don’t want that to change or get worse or… I don’t want to hurt you… what if I-” Trip was suddenly kneeling down beside him, and placed a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, earning him a gaze of confusion from Toner that he just smiled at.

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

 _Maybe it shouldn’t be assuring._ Toner reached a hand over to rest on Trip’s cheek. _Maybe I’m right to be scared. With all I’ve done. With what I know he’s done._ He leaned in closer to the other, examining every detail of him he could see. _Is it fair that we get to be happy? When we’ve hurt or caused pain for others? Intentionally or not?_ He pressed a short soft kiss on the other's mouth. _Is that fair? Am I thinking too much? Am I relying on him too much?_ Trip wraps his arms around Toner’s neck, moving to sit in the other’s lap. _Can we…_ They pressed their mouths together, Toner’s arms sliding around Trip’s waist to pull the other deeper into their kiss.

_It should be simple. Trip believes that. Simple. I really… like the idea of something being simple for once. I like every idea he has. Even if their stupid, he comes up with the craziest things it’s amazing. He’s amazing. Trip… can it be as simple as I like you and you like me? No fighting… no arguments… no more than normal I mean… no pain… just… love…_

“I really am addicted to you.” Trip whispered a laugh he caught his breath, leaning his forehead against the others after taking his glasses off.

“That’s a funny way of saying it.” Toner smiled ever so slightly, cheeks lite up as yellow as the pin holding Trip’s cap together. He couldn’t help admiring those soft yellow eyelights, a star and a soul, beaming right down at him, his own one good eyelight an almost matching yellow star like it was destiny.

“You need me to be more specific? Can you handle that?” Trip felt like his soul could explode, he was finally close to Toner in a way that he seemed to have been craving since they met. He didn’t care if he should be nervous or embarrassed about how his face was all purple. Toner was no better. Toner felt the same as him.

“I think… if it’s you, I can handle anything.”

“Then I love you Toner.” The words were relieving to finally say, like a weight off his shoulders as his soul relaxed, content with the situation.

“I…” The closeness was comforting, soothing even, but the words made him nervous. He wanted to say it. It was true. _Let things be simple._

“Shhh…” Trip pressed three fingers over Toner’s mouth. “Say it when it feels right for you.” He moved his hand to rest against the other’s chest and softly kissed the dark-toned skeleton under him.

_I love you too. My ball of sunshine._


End file.
